


【洋岳】PWP无题1

by sushismile



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushismile/pseuds/sushismile
Summary: 写完不忍回看，ABO题材，洋A月B，一辆无逻辑小车车





	【洋岳】PWP无题1

**Author's Note:**

> 写完不忍回看，ABO题材，洋A月B，一辆无逻辑小车车

1  
李振洋一推开家门就闻到一股淡淡的苹果味，以为是岳明辉买了苹果，但他立刻反应过来，不对——这是信息素的味道。  
岳明辉真的是Omega？  
虽说在公司里，岳明辉Omega装beta的事好像是个公开的秘密，但李振洋更怀疑他真的是个beta。毕竟作为他的助理和同居室友，李振洋从来没见过他服用或注射抑制剂，也从未像公司里的其他Omega一样，偶尔信息素爆发而控制不住自己的发情期，他只是在后颈贴了抑制贴。  
不怪李振洋有所怀疑，毕竟在同居的三年里他有过幻想，如果岳明辉突然发情，他就借帮助他稳定发情期为名，临时标记他，再对他表白——毕竟暗恋了三年，这实在不是个很短的时间，可他的幻想从来没有实现过，岳明辉一次都没有发情，他甚至连他的信息素是什么味道都不知道。  
不用抑制剂，没有伴侣也没有发情期，却贴着抑制贴，难道真的是Omega？钢铁Omega？  
不过没关系，想了三年的场景终于要发生了。  
三步并作两步，他东西都没放下就跨上楼，苹果的气味越来越重，短短几步路之间，他已经感觉自己全身的血液都汇集到了下体。  
他太兴奋了，这情节简直和设想中一模一样，也许平时一本正经的岳哥已经情难自禁，也许他正渴求着自己信息素的安抚。  
2  
岳明辉坐在卧室的床上不知所措，他感觉后穴已经濡湿，可他不敢站起来，生怕那些体液会流出来。他只是想试探一下李振洋，他做他的助理已经三年了，他让他住进他的屋子，极尽所能的暗示他，但无论如何都等不到一个告白。  
也许对方根本对他没感觉，他想着去试探他，于是找人买了Omega用的催情剂。  
可他终究是个Beta，Omega用的催情剂没能令他的意识浑浊起来，却使他清醒的感受着自己身体的变化，后穴湿润，身体发热，甚至他那一点稀薄难查的信息素也从后颈的腺体争先恐后的溢了出来，情潮已经将他淹没，这太奇怪了。  
我也许还没准备好，岳明辉这样想着。  
3  
李振洋来到岳明辉房间外，想象中的场面并没有出现，他只是低着头坐在床上，听到声音抬起头来看向门外。他衣衫微乱，面色潮红，李振洋走近了才发现他眼眶微湿。  
“…洋………”岳明辉想站起身来，试图解释现在的状况，却双腿一软倒在地上，灼热的皮肤接触到冰凉的地板，他打了个激灵，紧接着一双温热的手揽住他的腰，托着他的背，把他轻轻地放在了床上。他抬起头，看到李振洋面无表情的注视着他，但两颊紧绷，暴露了他的紧张和忍耐。  
李振洋两手握住岳明辉的细瘦的膝盖往自己的方向拖，实际上他在岳明辉抬头的那一瞬间就几乎失控，剩余的理智让他把岳明辉抱到床上，现在他勃起的阴茎终于紧紧贴住了那圆润的屁股。  
即便岳明辉是beta，他此刻也能感受到李振洋所散发的信息素之浓烈，可惜对于beta来说，这种高浓度的信息素所带来的只有压迫感而没有情欲，尽管李振洋的信息素是浪漫的玫瑰香。他有点害怕现在的李振洋，但很快就毫无反抗之力的被脱了个精光。岳明辉左脚垂在地上，右腿被架在了李振洋肩头，门户大开，明明看不见，但却好像能感受到他阴茎的热度。  
岳明辉想推开他，无力的双手却只是软绵绵的搭在了对方肩膀，反而像是欲拒还迎的把戏，他看着李振洋把手放在自己的两瓣屁股上，羞耻感使他不得不开口，尽管他嗓音沙哑。  
“洋洋，你先别……”  
“……”  
岳明辉一句话还没说完，李振洋鸡蛋大的龟头就已经插了进去，这一下差点让岳明辉从床上弹起来，如果他还有力气的话。alpha的阴茎尺寸与beta的身体并不相匹配，何况李振洋的阳具和他的身高成正比，beta从未被进入过的甬道根本无从适应突然的插入，好在在药物的作用下，beta的后穴已足够湿润。  
但被打开的身体和alpha的信息素让岳明辉感到双重的恐惧，他几乎是一边哭一边恳求李振洋停下来。  
可惜李振洋已经无暇顾及岳明辉在说些什么，他只觉得爽，太爽了，他隆起了背部的肌肉，他必须努力的克制，以免这只哭泣的小兔子受伤。岳明辉身上的肌肉成了泛着粉红的软肉，细腰卡在床边，白嫩的大腿搭在自己的肩头，唯一美中不足的就是他的胯太窄，屁股上也没什么肉。他两手捏住臀肉分开来，缓缓的把自己的阴茎送进去，并小幅度的抽动起来。  
岳明辉感觉自己的身体像是被什么东西从中间劈开了，不疼但是很奇怪，他试图并拢双腿却被alpha把腿牢牢卡住，“别………你别…………”，岳明辉抽噎着求他放开自己。这件事已经脱离了他的掌控，他没想到李振洋那么大，他没想到被插入这么…奇怪，他更不该想着用这种方式试探…或者说是勾引自己的助理。他右手撑在李振洋下腹，力量微弱的想推开他。  
从李振洋的角度看来，自己暗恋了三年的上司正哭红着眼睛被自己操，他整个身体都在颤抖，甚至有一只手搭在自己肚子上，李振洋也腾出一只手，握住那只手伸向他们交合的地方。  
“你怎么…！？”岳明辉震惊的看向他，他摸到一节尚未插入的阴茎，他已经不行了，对方却还没到底。他突然被自己的口水呛到，身体耸动，李振洋俯下身子去看他，让阴茎又更深入了一些。  
岳明辉发出一声高亢的呻吟，腰部高抬离开床褥，随即嗫嚅着，“洋洋………太深了…………”  
李振洋见不得他这个样子，看他并无痛苦的神色，身前的阴茎也淌了水，便改为握住他的腰，大开大合的干起来。  
耳边是李振洋的粗喘，岳明辉身下被猛烈的进攻，过度积累的快感无处发泄，药物没能击毁他的神智，他却在接连不断的快感中迷失了自我。  
突然岳明辉睁大了眼睛，泪珠淌过脸颊，全身的肌肉绷紧，李振洋顶到了他生殖道的入口。  
显然，始作俑者也感受到了，“哥哥…你…真的是Omega啊？”李振洋没想到他真的是个O，只是生殖道入口的位置…好像有点浅？  
岳明辉急切的想解释，他确实是beta，为了以Omega身份推掉一些应酬才没在公司解释，而一些beta也是有生殖道与生殖腔的，只是位置较浅，且甬道相较Omega更狭窄，平时更不会打开，他也不知道这个药会有这个效果。  
话还没说出口，alpha就把龟头硬挤进去一半。  
岳明辉瞬间落回床铺里，他像是窒息一般发出“呃…呃……”的声音，被插入生殖道和被干后穴的感觉完全不同，他感觉自己被人完全占有了，意识在抗拒着外来者的侵入。他两手胡乱地推拒着身上李振洋，但对方不为所动，全身肌肉绷紧，正感到自己进入了快感的天堂。  
尽管岳明辉双手和嘴里都在抗拒，生殖道却不知羞耻的表达着自己的欲望，一张一翕的引诱着巨大的阴茎进入更深的地方。李振洋的回应自然是整根没入，随着beta失身的喊叫，他发现对方肚皮上隐约隆起了自己的形状。  
年轻的Alpha低下头，用手轻轻的按压着这块隆起的部分，得到了岳明辉颤抖的哭泣声，他屈起右腿撑在床铺边缘，以此为重心，双手拉着岳明辉的上臂，又深又狠的操干起来。  
岳明辉已经彻底坠入了情欲的深渊，扭动着尖叫着，身下淫水四溅，迎合着Alpha的深入，直到对方将大量的精液射入他狭小的生殖腔。  
4  
岳明辉醒来的时候，身体内部还残留着饱涨的感觉，李振洋在旁边睡得正香，他忍着后穴的疼痛踹了对方一脚。昨天不知道做了几次，他只记得最后他大喊着不要了，beta受不了的，而对方却只在射入时紧紧的抱住他，在他耳边呢喃着“我爱你”。


End file.
